The Break Up
by Error DWN-019
Summary: When Aries found out Elec cheated on her she decided to break up with him when she left she meets someone to help her...
1. Chapter One

Aries was walking in her house she shared with Elec, she smiled as she then walks up to the door, to see Elec Man making out with Shock Woman.

Aries gasps as she drops her keys to the house, and starts to cry as she whines.

"Aries?" Elec pulled away as Aries was scared she then looks at Elec pretty pissed off that Aries interrupted that special kiss with Shock. But only did he realize his mistake, and tried to get to Aries but she ran off and left the house.

"Damn you Elec! Your such a bitch!" She cries.

Aries ran off as she went into the woods, and sits on the bench, starting to cry as she then cries out her eyes, she then cries even harder as she does so.

Then, she saw a shadow, as she then gasps.

"Don't worry, i'm not going to hurt you! And besides, I have seen that you were sad and I'm wondering who?" The person said as she was sad, her lips quivered.

"My boyfriend cheated on me!" She cries as the person walks up to her as she then hugs him, and he then pats her back.

"I'm sorry that happened! And I'm sure he's a bitch!" Aries nods, sniffling wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"By the way I'm Fuse Man! Who are you?" Fuse Man asked as Aries then sighs.

"My name is Princess Aries, and I'm a little broken right now!" Aries sniffles, Fuse Man then smiles.

"Well It's nice to meet you!" Fuse Man leaves as he smiled.


	2. Chapter Two

Aries was walking home, where Elec was waiting for her. As she walked through the front Door, Elec was worried for her.

"Babe! What the fuck? Where were you?!?!??!?!?!!?!" He asked his Soon-to-be Ex.

"None of your business! And I'm leaving! I'm never coming back! It's over Elec Man!" Aries screams as she leaves she packs everything, while Elec Man watches as his "Girlfriend" pack everything in the room, and his heart patters with anger and resentment.

"Babe! I'm sorry! Babe! Don't leave!" Elec Man pleaded.

Aries turned around to face Elec Man as tears shooted from her face and she was pissed.

"ELEC! YOU CHEATED ON ME 40 TIMES! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BAT AN EYE! YOU DATED A JUNKIE AND LEFT HER! YOU SLEPT WITH SPLASH! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!!!! AND I AM STUPID ENOUGH TO LET YOU COME BACK!" Aries screams as her eyes were filled with tears as she then continues packing Elec Man sighs, he places a hand on her back as Aries slaps his hand away.

"Babe..." Elec started as Aries didn't respond.

"Babe, don't you think this is bad for our relationship?" Elec asked

"SO THE FUCK IS CHEATING ON ME! EVEN IF I FORGIVE YOU, YOU STILL DO THAT SHIT EVERY TIME! I'M FUCKING TIRED OF THAT SHIT!" Aries screams as she finished packing, as she then gets up to grab her keys and sighs.

"Bye Elec! I hope you have fun with that skank!" Aries left as she bumps into Fuse Man, she gasps.

"Oh hi again, its nice to see you again!" Aries said as Fuse nods as she then smiled.

"It's nice to see you again too! In fact I was looking all over for you!" Fuse said shyly.

"For what?" Aries asked.

"Well..." Fuse blushed

"Can we go on a date... Or?..."

"Sure since I'm single now, after I left my boyfriend... I mean my ex" Aries said as Fuse smiles.

"Well do you want to go out somewhere?" Fuse asked.

"Sure, Let's go out and get something to eat and possibly drink!" Aries said as she then walks with Fuse to the place.


	3. Chapter Three

Fuse and Aries walks to the café, both of them talking about their pasts and enjoying the calm winter air.

"Well, I came from a castle, since I'm a princess..." Aries said as she smiles.

"So you mean I'm talking to a real live princess?" Fuse asked as she blushed.

"Yeah!" Aries smiles.

Suddenly, a pirate person walks up to Aries taking her bag running away with it.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Aries yelled as she then ran after him, Fuse follows but was much more faster.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" Fuse Man yelled

"Never! Every pirate needs its booty! And I'm the one to have this! Princess' have expensive stuff--" Before he can say something else Fuse Man then tackles him getting the bag back from the pirate robot.

"You better not fucking do that shit again!" Fuse Man said angrily as Fuse got the bag and got off of him, with the bag and returned it to Aries there hands accidentally touching, they blushed as they looked away.

"Soo—Wanna go on our date?" Fuse asked as Aries immediately blushed deeply.

"Waaa-- I mean-- Uh--" Aries blushed deeply, as she looked down.

"I mean if you don't want to date, but..." Fuse started.

"Look, Uhm, maybe we can have dates and see if we are compatible enough for each other to have a real relationship to take place!" Aries said as she then sighs.

"That's ok! I'm fine though!" Fuse then walks to the Café, as they entered the building.

"Welcome to Mega City's Café! I will take you to your seats!" The Waitress said as Aries and Fuse walks where the Waitress is going, they then sat down at the table.

"Wait for a bit, we will be here shortly..." The Waitress said as she leaves.

"Sooo... What is that bag doing in your hand?" Fuse asked.

"Well that's my bag, and I packed and leaved my ex and now I have no where to go... I am going to buy an Apartment!" Aries said.

"Well at least we can actually be near each other, anyways, can you give me your phone number?" Fuse asked.

"Sure!" Aries gave him his phone number.

After the date Fuse and Aries separated ways as they both have there phone numbers, to contact each other.


	4. Chapter Four

Aries was on her bed, she received text from Fuse, she smiled as she answered it.

She then smiles as she got ready, then she got a U-haul truck, and went to pick up Fuse, she then backed up into the drive way and got to her old home.

And in due time she came, as she then got help by Fuse to get her couch, and she then got everything as she left, she smiles.

"Hey, Aries, wanna y'know go out on our second official date?" Fuse Man asked.

"Sure! I will love to! I wanna date you and go out with you!" Aries said.

"Well we can date, I will love to have a real relationship!" Fuse Man said.

Aries walks home as she calls Fuse, he answered as she then smiled.

"Hey babe! Wanna go out to the mall? Because I wanna go to Victoria's Secret!" Aries said

"Sure, Let me get dressed!" Fuse Man said as Aries hangs up getting into a beautiful frilled dress, Fuse blushed deeply as he then held her hand.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret—Whatever that is!" Fuse said.

"Oh you'll see what it is~" Aries smirks wearing the dress, and then suddenly, Elec Man came out.

"Babe! Look! I'm sorry!" Elec Man said as Fuse was confused.

"Baby girl, hold up, who's this nerd?" Fuse asked.

"My ex... He's the one who I was talking about!" Aries said as Fuse Man rolled up his sleeves and walks up to Elec Man growling.

"Listen here, slick! This beautiful gem belongs to me jerk! Now you better leave me and her alone before I kill you!!!" Fuse said as Elec then shakes his head.

"Ok... then you fucking asked for it!" Fuse punched his face as he then screamed, the nearby people watching the fight, Fuse kept on punching Elec's face in until Elec had a black eye, Elec ran off in fear.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Fuse said.

"F-fuse?"

"Yes baby?"

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes, anything to protect you! And besides I love you! That fink doesn't deserve you!" Fuse said as Aries nods, and she then held his hand.

"So wanna go to the store in the mall?" Aries nods as she then leaves with Fuse Man.


	5. Chapter Five

Aries walks inside Victoria's Secret with Fuse Man following, his eyes widen as he saw all those clothes, his face turned red, beet red, he sweated.

"Uh, Aries?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be here? This is making me hot~" Fuse said as a lump formed in his pants.

"Yeah, because I've been pondering on weather or not this bra, undies and lingerie are good on me~" She said placing them on her body showing off.

"UHHH" Fuse blushed deeply.

"Now if you wanna see more, then come in when I'm ready~" Aries said as she then walked in the changing room, slowly getting dressed, Fuse was now alone in the middle of the store, and decided to go in the changing rooms, so he'll be ready, and sat down waiting.

"Fuse~ I'm ready~" Aries said as Fuse got up instantly, he was ready.

Soon as Fuse entered the door, he literally blushed his face dripping with sweat, he saw Aries in the outfit she showed to Fuse.

"So you like what you see~" Aries asked as Fuse moaned.

"Jesus~ Your fucking hot~ You making daddy cry for more~" Fuse said as he then panted, his dick becoming to hard for him to handle.

"FUCK! I FEEL WEIRD!"

Aries chuckles lightly, as she smiled softly.

"So you're sure you can like this for whenever we get married?" Aries asked as she only saw Fuse go up to her and cupped her large breasts in his hands rubbing them softly.

"OH~" Aries moaned as Fuse then kissed her lips, they both made out for awhile until his penis kept getting hard.

"Uh, Aries? May we have sex?" Fuse asked.

"Sure~" Aries said as she smiled.

After Aries bought the items, Fuse came home to his house and she drops the bag after Fuse shoved her to the wall and began to kiss her Aries kissed back passionately.

Aries made a little moan, Fuse Man stops.

"Shh! Babe! I don't want my brothers to find out!"

"I know, baby, but your turning me on!"

Fuse smiled as he picks her up, and brings her to Fuses' room and became aroused, and she moans as she then kissed his lips as they stripped.

Aries saw Fuse suck on her parts of her body and sucked her nipples, and she moaned.

Then Fuse licked her vagina as she then moaned again causing her entrance to fill with lubricate.

"AAAHHHH! JESUS FUSE!" Aries screams in pleasure as she then laid back down.

"Babe, I'm going to put protection on! Ok?" Fuse asked, rubbing her cheeks, she nods.

"I want our first time protected..." Aries said as Fuse nods.

"Tell me when."

Aries waits as Fuse Man placed the condom on his big dick, it might've been at least 8 inches!

Aries Gulps.

"Aries it's alright, but listen, if I hurt you, you can tell me to stop!" Fuse said as Aries nods.

"I'm ready!" Aries said.

Fuse enters hardly into her as she moans.

"OH! FUSE YOUR TIGHT!!!" Aries screams as she then felt her pussy pop, her virginity going to Fuse as she screams in pleasure.

"Fuse! FASTER!" She screamed.

Fuse did what he was told as he then thrusted more deep into Aries as she clenched Fuses' bedsheets tightly as she screamed she was loud, and Fuse loved that.

"I love your screams babe!" He shouted.

"I know babe! I love you!" Aries said.

Fuse then leans in to kiss Aries she moans as she then cums, Fuse blushed as he saw the godly white substance with a grin, he suddenly cummed too, as he purrs out a sexy moan, and Aries fell back as he then threw the condom on the floor, and fell asleep with Aries as she then snuggles with Fuse as he then placed a blanket over the both of them.

Brick and Blast went inside there brothers room, and saw a condom on the floor, they picked up the soggy item up and snickered.

"Holy shit! He screwed a girl in bed! OH MY GOD!" Brick said as he looks at the condom with happy eyes, and looked at his third younger brother with smirking eyes, and lifted the item and sniffed it.

"Holy shit! It smells good!" Brick said.

"It smelled so good! I don't understand! This is good! Because our bro just lost his virginity! Let's leave before he wakes up, we don't want them to freak out!" Brick said as Blast nods.

They left as they smiled with happiness.


	6. Chapter Six

Fuse woke up in bed, and saw Aries next to him he freaks the fuck out as he looked down and was naked in bed.

"HOLY SHIT! A-ARIES D-DID I-I U-USE P-PROTECTION?!" He asked as Aries awakes.

Aries then grabbed the condom and showed Fuse.

"OH! I just wanted to make sure, I don't wanna have unprotected sex until we're ready to baby, and—" Fuse sniffs his body.

"Shit! I smell like sex! I better get in the shower, I be right back... Ok?" Fuse said as she nods, Fuse kisses her forehead and went in the shower.

Aries looks at her phone realizing someone texted her, it was Elec.

Aries screams.

"Baby! Are you ok?"

Aries turns to her now cleaned naked boyfriend, her heart beats fast as her tears began to run from her pure face as she whines.

"Baby, my ex is harassing me!" Aries said as Fuse was pissed.

"I told that faggot to stop and he didn't I'm going to beat his fucking ass! And if he doesn't listen, a third times a charms ass whooping!" Fuse said.

"Ok! I'll be in the shower~" And Aries went inside the shower, while Fuse went to go and kick Elec's sorry ass.

Elec waited for Aries to return his text, he's been wanting her back after leaving his ex. But then Fuse came up.

"So you HAD to fucking harass my beautiful girlfriend? I told you faggot, SHE'S mine NOT yours!" Fuse said cracking his knuckles.

"Well, you don't know how much I am in love with her!!!" Fuse growls as he strangles him and punches Elec in the face repeatedly.

"SHE—IS—MINE—FUCK—ER!" Fuse screams.

"We even had sex with each other! GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!" Fuse runs off and punched him one last time, as he then leaves Elec.


	7. Chapter Seven

Aries waited for her sexy boyfriend to come back, as she waited and she then saw Fuse Man came back, she wanted him inside of her.

"Baby, I took care of that cunt who was bothering you~ Time for round 2~" Fuse said softly purring while going on Aries and fucking her.

Aries took another shower, and after was cleaned she wore her normal dress and she saw Fuses' brothers, they walked up to her.

"Hey Aries!" They said as she turned to face them.

"Oh Hi!" Aries said.

"So, how was our brother doing with pounding you?" Blast asked as Aries blushed.

"Well for starters the first time was hard, the second time was perfect!" Aries said as they snickered.

"Nice!" They said as they left, Aries shrugs while going back to whatever is that she was doing.

"There we go! I'm done with my shower now!" Fuse then exits from the shower and began to dress himself.

"So now that I'm dressed probably I should eat breakfast." Fuse said.

Aries was cleaning around the house smiling softly as she did so.

"Aries baby?" Fuse Man asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to talk today?" Fuse Man asked.

"Sure! About what though?" Aries asked.

"Y'know the usual, about life and our life~" Fuse placed a hand over her shoulder as she blushed.

"Y'know you don't need to be blushin' because It'll make you 10 x more cuter!" Fuse then kissed her neck as Aries blushed, and Fuse began to lick at her neck making Aries moan even more as she blushed as she then moans, but she then felt sick.

"Ulph!" Aries said running to the bathroom, and vomits in the toilet, Aries then had her back rubbed by Fuse whom was making her feel better.

"Baby girl you alright?" Fuse Man asked.

"Yeah." Aries responded.

Fuse Man sighs in relief before smiling.

"I love you Aries. See you later!" Fuse said.

Aries nods as she cleans the toilet out, and flushes it while exiting the bathroom.


End file.
